One Night in Cairo
by Nefer111
Summary: Yeah it's finally happened. Zombies have become a reality. Their all over the world infecting everyone. It's up to Emma and Blake, Egyptologists, to save the world. How? Read and find out. Reviews are welcome!
1. The Beginning

I guess you could say we were screwed...

The way it all started...

Lets see...

People in America started to get sick. I don't know why or how or when it started.

I always check in on America. Seeing as I live in Egypt now. I may not have family in America anymore, but I am still a proud American. You might say 'HA you live WAY over there and think you can still call yourself that?' Well yes, I very well have that right. I_ have_ to leave in Egypt to do my job. I'm an Egyptologist. I study all things ancient Egyptian. Well anyways..

The hospitals began to fill. People kept getting sick. No one knew why they just did. People were scared. Even over here everyone was talking about it. The news reported more than half of all of the countries population were in hospitals. The scientist or doctors couldn't figure out what the problem was. The sick didn't have that much wrong with them. They grew weak and turned blue. They could barely catch their breath. They coughed up blood. (You know the usual symptoms) Since the scientists didn't know what the problem was they had no cure.

The American president told people 'everything is okay'. But really and truly it wasn't. But he couldn't have known that. No one could.

All of the people that were sick died. No one survived that had gotten sick. Soon the virus (or whatever you want to call it) spread all over the world. People really began to get scared.

My best friend was one of the ones that got sick here in Egypt. Akila was my only really good friend here. She was an Egyptologist along side with me. She called me one day and told me she was coughing up blood. I was really scared. I was hoping it wasn't this sickness. We just got back from a dig the day before so I thought (more hoped) maybe sand got into her lungs or something. That wasn't it... Akila died a week after that in the hospital.

I guess you could say I was depressed for a while. But I get over things fast, so crying didn't last long. I puckered up and kept on going. I still went to work, it kept my mind off of things. I put on one of those filter masks everyday and always carried hand sanitizer. I felt very stylish...NOT! It was very depressing at the museum where I work. We all missed Akila very much.

* * *

So, I was sitting at home flipping through the channels on TV. My dog, Isis, was snoozing next to me on the couch. I found the American news station I always watch. The news lady on the television was literally freaked out.

"-dead are walking! Yes, all of those scary movies about zombies have finally come true!", the reporter said trying to hold back tears. "Here in America all of the people that have died due to that horrible sickness have come back to life and are walking around. Here is a video of one reported "zombie" attacking a family in the park yesterday. What you are about to see is real!"

When the video showed up on the TV you could see the trees and flowers. Families were playing with dogs and feeding the ducks by the pond.

"Daddy look over there! That man has blood all over him!" A little boy sitting on the grass screamed and pointed. The man the little boy pointed to turned when he heard the little boy scream. He just stood there looking at them. His clothes were torn and bloody. Blood was dripping from his mouth and hands. He looked like he just went through a blender.

The zombie started limping towards the family. His foot was twisted and faced the other way. I don't see how he could walk without pain. I looked like it hurt like a mother fucker.

"Bill! Do something!" A women said as she pulled the little boy close and started to get off the grass.

The camera fell to the grass and a man came into view. "Uh, sir please turn around and leave. We don't want any trouble."

The zombie just made a grunting sound in response and came closer. The family kept backing up. The father stepped in front of his wife and kid and put his fists up. "Stay back I warn you."

The zombie leaped on the man and they started rolling on the ground. "HELP!" the wife was screaming and crying all while trying to cover her sons eyes.

BANG!

A gun shot rang out. A police officer ran up to the family with his gun in his hand. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. "What in God's name was that thing?" He said specifically toward Bill who was standing now and holding on to his arm.

"Ouch! I've no idea but you saved my life. Thank you so much." Bill's voice was growing weaker with every word.

"Are you okay, honey?" his wife asked still clutching their son.

By now many bystanders were watching the action going on between these people. Their was about twenty standing around.

"That thing bit me that's all. No worries I'll be fine." His voice was just a whisper.

He toppled over and fell hard on the grass. He began to shake. "Bill!" his wife screamed. She ran to his side and tried to keep him still. After a few more shakes he became deathly still. "Oh my God!" The wife turned to look at the officer. "DO SOMETHING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "SAVE HIM!"

"Mommy, whats wrong with daddy?" the little boy spoke in a shaky voice. He walk towards Bill and touched his leg. Bill jolted in to an upright position and grabbed his wife. He bit her hard on the cheek.

"Ow! Bill! What do you think your doing?" the wife screamed with shock and pain in her voice.

"Mommy!" , the little boy yelled as she started shaking on the ground. Both her and her husband got up and started attacking people. Everyone began running everywhere the police officer pick up the little boy and ran with him. The camera went fuzzy and the news came back on. The news women was struggling to compose herself.

I wish I could say to you "April Fools!" but guess what I can't this is no joke. This is happening around the world. I was completely scared to death. "What the fuck is going on?" I yelled just to vent a little I guess. Isis pricked up her ears and whimpered. She always knew when something was wrong.

"Lets go to bed. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." I said as I turned off the TV and set it on the coffee table. I got off the couch and went to the front door to make sure it was locked. Looking out the window you could see my small neighborhood. The street lights were all on and nothing looked out of the ordinary. The back door was also locked. When me and Isis got upstairs, I went to the hall closet and got out my small pistol. (I never had to use it but you never know). I set it on my night stand and patted the bed for Isis to lay down. I fell asleep the moment I closed my eyes.


	2. In the Desert

I woke up the next morning to Isis licking my face. She was standing on top of the bed looking at me with sad eyes. "Yuck! Okay you big brat lets go get you some food. Then we have to go to the museum." I got out of bed and put my robe on and grabbed the gun from the night stand. (I'm not going to end up like all of those other silly girls in those zombie movies.) We walked down stairs, gun at the ready. Nothing happened. Maybe it was all a joke. I went to the window by the front door and moved the blinds. Just the average people doing their average things. "Well I feel like a fool." Isis barked in response.

I put the gun in the back of my pants after making sure it was on safety. I poured Isis a bowl of food and filled her water bowl. For me I made yummy Captain Crunch cereal. After we ate I made sure our bags were packed. Toothbrush...check. Clothes...check. Mist bottle...check. Leash...check. Dog food...Check. Gun...check. (Just my average dig equipment.)

* * *

Out in the desert once again. I love my job. We didn't find anything today. I know we'll find something I can feel it. Digging in the hot sand. Sunblock, a shovel, and a water bottle. We'll be here for two weeks. Living in a tent. Enough food for an army. Twenty natives helping dig. Three Americans (Including me and Isis). The other Americans name is Blake.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I yelled in Arabic and ran to one of my workers. He was on all fours coughing. Blood was coming out of his mouth. I took a step back. I recognized him as Abasi he usually goes on my digs. Only fifteen years old. "Abasi are you okay?" He started shaking on the ground. Oh God help us! "Everyone back up!" I yelled. Abasi stopped shaking. He was completely still. Oh fuck! Maybe he's just sick. Yeah thats it, he's just sick with something. He started getting up, and some of the other Egyptians moved closer. "NO! STAY BACK", I yelled as loud as I could. Abasi turned to me. Isis started whimpering. I grabbed the gun from my holster. "Abasi lie down you'll feel better."

One of the other Egyptians grabbed at Abasi and pulled him away from me. Abasi turn and jumped on him. He bit him in the neck and blood was gushing everywhere. Chuma, the one that got Abasi away from me covered his neck and started screaming bloody murder. He was soaked in blood his screaming was getting faint. He fell straight back and landed on the sand. He started shaking too. By now I was officially freaked out. I pointed my gun at Abasi who was looking at Blake with hunger eyes. Point. Aim. Steady, Emma don't freak out . Calm. Abasi was getting closer and Chuma stopped shaking. FIRE!

BANG!

The kick was powerful. I got Abasi right in the head. (Just like all of the other zombie movies.) And Abasi goes down. I just killed a man. I'm going to hell. God forgive me. I guess he was already dead though. Chuma started to get up. Point. Aim. Fire. Much easier that time. Right between the eyes and down he goes.

By now everyone was yelling and screaming at me. "Shut up everyone! I _had_ to do it! They weren't alive! They were those zombies that have been in America!"

"When need to take their bodies to their families in town. Who wants to take them?" Blake asked the Egyptian workers. "You'll be paid double."

Two of the workers raised their hands. They were new I didn't recognize either of them. They looked really scared like they wanted to get the fuck out of her. I didn't blame them. I wanted to leave too. But I had a job to do.

"Get two of the blankets out of the truck and wrap them up. Take them to the hospital and tell them their names and families. You can go home to your families after you get done." Blake said in a commanding voice. Blake brushed his fingers through his brown hair. His green eyes were wet with tears. His muscles were dark with all of the sun. I realized I was staring so I looked down at Isis. She was laying on the sand panting. I sat down criss cross next to her on the sand. She laid her head on my lap. I scratched her behind the ears. I covered my face with my hands and cried. I heard one of the Jeeps leaving and I knew they took the bodies away. I cried even harder.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't look up. Arms wrapped around my shoulders but I still didn't look up.

"It's okay Emma. You did what you hand to do." A sweet strong voice whispered in my ear. It made me cry more. "You saved my life Em. I owe you one. Thank you." The hands wrapped around me tighter. I looked up and Blake smiled down at me. He wiped the tears from my eyes. He held me until I calmed down.

"I didn't know what to else to do. I was so scared Blake." I said in between sobs.

"Shhhh. It's okay Em you did what you had too. I would have done the same thing." He said in a soothing voice. We've always flirted a little. He's so damn se-. How could you be thinking like that you just killed two people! "Lets go and have some dinner and then get some sleep."

He stood up and brushed the sand from his pants. He looked down at me and gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I brushed the sand from my pants and wiped my eyes. "Lets go get something to eat Isis. It's been a long day."

We had American food that night. Hamburgers and French fries cooked by the fire. A round of Pepsi for everyone. A regular meal on an irregular day. I wonder if this is happening in all over Egypt right now. Those poor people. I think I should get on my computer after dinner.

* * *

Blake, Isis and I shared a tent that night. We got on the computer and found that the dead were walking all over the world (including Egypt). We figured we would be safest here. The zombies wouldn't last long in the desert. They probably wouldn't get out here anyways. Why is this happening? I wonder if it will stop. Maybe the scientists will figure something out.

When we went to bed Isis slept between Blake and I in her own sleeping bag. Blake slept with a shot gun. I slept with my pistol. The workers slept under the stars. It took me a while to get to sleep. Almost two hours I just lay their thinking about this catastrophe. We're all going to die...


	3. The Discovery

Yes we made it through the night. We got up that morning and had a light breakfast of fruit and water. Lots and lots of water. Isis had yummy Iams kibble.

We began to dig in the sand again after breakfast. _Almost there_ I thought _ Just a little bit left to go. _And boy was that sentence more wrong.

"What good is this discovery if there is no world to show it to?" Blake asked me around noon that day.

Good point! Really it was a good point. Call me selfish but I need to get just one more discovery in before we all die. Instead of saying that. "I just have a really good feeling about this." It's not like I lied I mean it's the truth I do have a great feeling about this.

"We have no where to go to anyways. All of the people who had family already left. The rest stayed with us because it was safer." He said with relief in his voice. "Man look at the work these guys have been doing."

Why does he insist on talking today of all days! He never talks this much. Whatever it is I like it... "I know I think we just about-"

"We've found stairs!" One of the workers yelled in excitement. The others were digging wildly. Isis began to bark with excitement. I could see the beginnings of granite stairs. They were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Black granite stairs for a tomb? I have never heard of that. That's why I have been having this feeling. This must be something...brilliant. I walked over to the toward the two stairs we had so far. I was mesmerized. Blake had a wide smile on his face. I could tell he was excited.

I bent down and touched the top stair. So smooth and soft. It was cool to the touch. (Between you and me in that hot sun, if I was alone, I would have stripped down butt naked and just laid there.) Blake's shadow was looming over me. He put he's hand on my shoulder and knelt down beside me. His face came close to my ear "We did it!" he whispered. "WE DID IT!" he yelled to everyone. He stood up and pulled me up somewhat forcefully. He gave me a HUGE bear hug.

Ten stairs. Fifteen stairs. Twenty-five stairs. Fifty stairs. Seventy-five stairs. How many are there? This must be something important. One hundred and five stairs. Three hundred stairs and then...

A white granite door. It was like ice to the touch. Twelve feet tall. Nine feet high. The wax seal of Pharaoh Wazner. (He was the Pharaoh in 3100.) No one ever found his tomb. Now to open the door...

"No! No! No! Not the crowbar! We have to do it as gently as possible." I had to practically yell at the workers. Crowbars! What in the world were they thinking! Yes on some brick door that's average and used on all the average tombs. I thought that's what we would be finding. But we found this...

I went up to the door to get a closer look. I saw something shinny out of the corner of my eye. I went over to look at it closer. What I saw made me gasp. It was an ancient door nob. It was gold and it captured the light from the flash light. Who ever built this tomb it was for someone very special.

"Hey Blake? Bring the light closer so I can see better. Please." I was trying to disguise my happiness. (It was better than that kind of happiness you get when your favorite show is starting a new series the next day. You just want to jump up and down and squeal. That's pretty much how I felt.) Blake stepped forward with the flashlight. Once I could see better I started to peel the wax label off of the door. As gently and as slowly as possible. The whole time I was doing this one of the workers was taking pictures. When I got the wax seal off I passed it back and someone took it from my hands and passed it up the line of people.

When it was finally off I looked up at Blake. He's so tall. "Would you like to open the door?" I asked him.

"No you go on ahead you deserve it." He said with a sweet smile. He moved the light to where it was facing the door handle. The gold on it was blinding. I blinked a few times and put my hand on it. I twisted. It clicked. I pulled. It came loose and opened to just a slight crack. I tugged a little harder. It opened a foot. Blake put his hand over mine and helped me tug. It came open all the way.

After taking an extra flashlight from my shoulder bag, we entered the impenetrable darkness of the tomb. The walls were black and white granite. It was like a checkered board on the walls and ceiling. Beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before. Well not including the door and the stairs. But those don't count! Their the same thing.

It was no tomb...

There were no hieroglyphics...

No sarcophagus...

No mummified guts...

No mummy...

No mummy animal...

Nothing. Except for one small golden book on a golden alter...

What is with all of the granite? All of that for this one little stupid book? I must be crazy! Feeling my ass! Ugh! I walked up to that stupid book. Picked it up with as much delicacy as I could muster. It was beautiful. It weighed a lot, I could barely hold it. This wasn't all that much of a waste, I guess.

"What is it Emma?"

"Huh? What?" I realized I kind of blanked out for a second.

"You've been staring at that thing for ten minutes. What is it?" His voice was full with worry. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Yeah I'm fi-" I started to fall backwards and Blake caught me. Something cold and hard hit my face.

It was dark. _Why is my foot wet?_ I wondered. Ow it hurts to think.

"Hello?" I asked to the darkness. Something started to lick my foot. Isis! Well that explains that. But what about this headache? And the darkness.

"Emma are you okay? How do you feel?" Some shadow voice asked through the darkness.

"Blake? Why is it so dark?" My voice was no more than raspy whisper.

"Oh! Sorry" Then there was light. "I thought it would be better for you to sleep if it was dark."

"What happened?" I said as I touched my eye to see why it hurt so gosh darn much. "OW!" There was a big sore lump in the middle of my forehead. That had better not bruise! How in the world did I get this?

"Be careful. When you fainted, the book hit you on the forehead. I caught you but you got a big lump on your forehead that I couldn't keep from happening. I'm sorry." Blake said with a apologetic voice.

"It's okay Blake you saved my life. I guess were even," I said trying to sound as cheerful as I could. (But with the whole five million pound book hitting me on the face, it didn't come out as I wanted.)

"No you would have lived even if I didn't catch you."

"Well with a hard floor like that I doubt it."

"Why were you staring at that book the way you were. It was starting to scare me." The concern in his voice was deepening.

"I don't know." I was staring at the book I thought I just glanced at it. "Where is the book? I want to see it, I didn't get a good look in the tomb."

Blake went to a side table and unwrapped it from a black silk cloth. The shine from it was bright my eyes had to get used to it. When I tried to sit up my head hurt worse. It made me take a sharp intake of breath. "Oh oh oh oh. Be careful Emma. Lie down." Blake rushed over and set the book on the end of my sleeping bag. "Here's an extra pillow." He put the pillow on top of my other one so I could sit up better. "There's the book. Hold it tight we don't want it to hit you again."

"I'm not a baby Blake. You don't have to worry about me so much." I said as I set the book on my lap. "And quit hovering like that I'm fine. Just have a seat next to me." I stared at the book until he sat down next to me. "Have you looked on the inside yet?" I asked him with out looking up from the golden cover.

"No I was waiting for you. I only examined the cover. It's Anubis. But the strange thing was it doesn't have a golden back cover. It's just the gold cover and papyrus. Kind of strange actually. But you must have already noticed that." He said with pride in his voice. "The writing is ancient so I didn't know what it said. I figured you could tell me."

He was write about all he said. On the cover was the god of the dead, Anubis. The border had ancient Egyptian writing. And there was no back cover. Well that's not important. "Yeah I can read this."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Oh! Quit playing games. Just tell me what it says!"

"It says _'You will find what you seek inside but only one will find the answer.'_"

"Sounds interesting. Open it!"

When I opened it a strong wind blew through the tent. That was weird. I looked at the book and there was a hieroglyphic I have never seen before. It was a human on his hands and knees. He looked like an animal.

"What does it say on the inside?"

"Have you ever seen this hieroglyphic? It's new to me." Completely ignoring his question. I didn't know what the word was so how could I know what it said?

"No I've never seen it before. What do you think it means?"

"It looks like a man acting like an animal."

"Whoa wait you mean like zombies?"


	4. Egypt, 3100 BC

"Oh my God! Yes that could be what this means. Do you really think that's what it is?" The excitement is even more than when I saw the black marble steps. It really does look like the zombies if you think about it. You don't even have to look that hard.

"Add the word zombie to the sentences and see if it fits." I started to read silently. "Oh Emma read it out loud."

"Sorry I got carried away. _'Anubis has cursed us. Zombies have been plaguing Upper and Lower Egypt. My father's kingdom. I am twelve years old. I am writing this so that you can know what we went through and maybe have better luck. Hopefully the gods will spare you.'_"

"Oh God!"

"Maybe there's something in here that can save us?"

"Maybe, just maybe. _'It started up river. The Nile is our life source, so when the plague came down everyone is the kingdom got infected. It was the worst plague we have ever seen. Everyone who got the plague died.'_"

"That's just like now! _'When my father found out how bad it was he brought all of the countries best doctors together. He locked us all in the palace. Nobody came in... Nobody went out. We had enough food for a while. We didn't have banquets. We just ate what we needed. Doctors didn't know what to do. They tried everything. It seemed like all hope was lost. My father was dreadful looking. He might as well have been one of those monsters outside. He always went on the balcony and stared at the zombies roaming around the castle trying to get in. He would look at them for hours.'"_

"Emma it's getting late and I think we should save the rest of the light for later. Lets finish reading this tomorrow." Blake interrupted.

"But there could be a cure."

"We'll read the rest tomorrow." He took the book from my hands. "For now we need our rest." He turned out the light.

"But"

"Goodnight Emma"

"Ugh! Night." Stupid douche bag! We could find a cure for all of this and save the whole WORLD!

But then again I am kind of sle-...

* * *

_Emma and her parents were walking out of a concert in Portland, Oregon. They were as happy as could be. Then they saw him. He was coming closer. Emma looked at what he had in his hand. A gun. "Dad he has a gun." Emma said in a hushed voice. The man was wearing all black. He had a __black ski mask covering his face. All you could see were his eyes and he outline of his lips._

_ "It's okay Hun. Just keep walking straight ahead. Don't pay him any mind and we should be fine." Her father said with his usual confidence. Both her father and her mother came from rich families so they were born with confidence. So the confidence Emma had, came from both of her parents. (So did the money. They left her a huge fortune. Billions of dollars that she didn't want so it just sat in the bank in Cairo. She would use it only when she wanted something really badly. Like her Lamborghini Gallard.)_

_ "Hey stop right there. Give me all your money and nobody gets hurt." The man said with a shaky voice. He was holding the gun pointing it at father._

_ "Okay here we don't want any trouble." Her father said talking out his wallet. He handed it over to him._

_ "Give me your purses." Pointing the gun toward Emma and her mother who had fear in her eyes. They both took off their Prada bags and handed them over._

_ "There you have all of our stuff please leave. We gave you want you wanted." Her father said like he was in control of the situation._

_ "Shut up old man." BANG! He father looked down at his stomach and fell onto the ground. Her mother screamed in agony._

_ "Look what you've done!" BANG! And her mother was dead too. The man turned to Emma pointed the gun. Emma couldn't move she was stuck in that same spot with terror and grief. He pulled the trigger... CLICK! The gun didn't go off he was out of bullets. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! He threw the gun and ran. Then it hit Emma..._

_ Her parents were dead and she lived..._

* * *

She awoke with a jump. She bolted up right. For Emma that dream was a constant. She felt her face. It was wet with tears. Blake and Isis were still asleep. Isis was moving her legs as if she was running. "Puppy dreams" Emma said with a small smile. After laying down again she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_ "So tell us again exactly what you saw." The detective said to Emma. They were in his office. They had been for hours. She already told them everything twice. And he wrote it all down!_

_ "I have already told you everything I know!" Emma practically screamed through her tears._

_ "Yes it has been a long night for Emma. She does not need to be badgered. You know all she knows what more is there. You expect her to say she was the one that killed them?" Sam, her parents lawyer, was getting very angry at the cop._

_ "No Sir." The cop said getting a little scared._

_ "Well you sure are acting like it. We will be living now! If there is anything else you contact me!" Sam said getting out of his chair rather forcefully. "Lets go Emma honey." Sam took Emma by the arm and help her gently out of her chair. Sam was like a grandfather to her. She always knew him for as long as she could remember. He was there for every birthday, holiday, and party. He even went for Sunday dinner. She was the only family she had now everyone else was dead._

* * *

She woke up crying again remembering the pain she felt that night long ago. She was fifteen. She watched both of her parents being murdered in the parking lot of a Tim McGraw concert. She went to live with her parents lawyer. Sam died in his sleep that year at sixty-seven and left Emma all of his fortune. She graduated high school a year early and moved to Egypt. Went to college at the American University in Cairo. She graduated there at the top of her class. And now the world had turned to shit, and she was here.

The sun was shinning in the sky. It was like a hundred twenty degrees outside. Blake wasn't in the tent but Isis was right next to her. Emma got up and put a new tank top on and rinsed her face off with a cloth and bottled water. Isis woke up and went next to her. She started whimpering.

"I know your hungry silly just give me a minute."

Emma finished washing up and went outside. After saying good morning to everyone she fed Isis and refilled her water bowl. For breakfast they had sandwiches.

"Okay. I'm ready. Lets go read the rest of this thing so we can find a cure!" Emma said to Blake as soon as they finished eating.

* * *

Blake watched Emma walk into the tent. He finish drinking his water and walked over there. Ever since he saw the way he handled that zombie he has finally realized his feelings for her. It wasn't the kind of feeling of love more like want. He just could take his eyes off of her. She began to read out loud and his thought were blocked from his mind.

"'_After a year of this plague happening my father and his doctors thought they figured out a cure. The cure worked after sending people to find enough of it they came back and they tested it on the zombies. They slowly started to heal their wounds and stop craving the flesh of humans. They had no memory of being a zombie they only remembered the before. Everything was back to normal and life went on.' _So they did find a cure! Thank God!"

"Keep reading Emma!" Thank goodness we might save everyones lives! Emma's face was glowing by now.

"_'I have split this book in two pieces. And I beg of you if you find this book and this is not happening to you put this book back in it's resting place to be found when it is needed! But if this is __happening, find the other half of this book and save the Earth again! May the gods be with you...' _Oh no now we have to find the other side of this book!"

"Emma don't worry will find it," Blake said trying to calm Emma down. She looked like she was about to get up and start digging everywhere to find the book.

"I know we'll find it we have to find it. Lets figure out the place of the other part of the book. So we can help those poor people." Emma started to get up and looked at her computer. Blake was thinking to himself about his family.

* * *

_Blake was listen to the ringing of the phone getting very agitated. 'Come on sis, mom, someone, pick up pick up!' Then the ringing stop and someone on the other side was whispering "Hello? Blake is that you?" It was his sister on the other end. There was a banging noise in the back ground_

_ "Sarah! Are you okay? How 'bout mom and dad?"_

_ "No they've turned into those things already. They went out last night and they came back sick. They had been 'mugged' and bitten. Dad tried to stop them, but he couldn't. Now their outside of my bedroom trying to get in. The doors locked but I don't think I will last." Sarah sounded scared. Blake wished he could be there for her to help her._

_ "Okay move your bed or dresser to block the door. And block the window, too. Keep in contact with me. I love you Sarah." Blake said trying to comfort her._

_ "Okay. I love yo..." There was a loud crash and a scream. "Mom. Noooooo!" Then the phone went blank._

_ "Sarah! SARAH!" Blake kept screaming, but he knew it was useless._

_ His baby sister was already one of them..._


	5. Lost Piece of the Puzzle

**Sorry this one is really short... Tell me how I'm doing so far! :) Enjoy...**

"It has to be here! Where else could it possibly be? We looked at all of the maps of everything, and we research all of the artifacts _ever _found. Where else could we possible look!" Emma said to herself. Isis was listening but not like that really mattered, she couldn't answer the question if she knew it.

"Emma? You okay?" She heard Blake outside the tent.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emma said wiping the tears from her face.

"Whatcha doin in here Em?"

"Just thinking." Isis look up at Emma and whimpered. "_And_ talking to Isis."

"What a dog man!" Blake said with a laugh in his voice. He was trying to cheer Emma up, he could tell she had been crying. "How long have you had her?"

"Two years. Her mom was my dog before her. Isis came in a litter of ten. I automatically fell in love with her. Her mom was pretty old and died soon after having the litter." Isis placed her paws over ears. "I tried to save them all but all nine died. Isis was the only one that lived. My little miracle baby." Emma said with a absent smile. She could remember when Isis would follow her everywhere she even tried to go into her classes. Good times...

"She is amazing. Just like you." Blake mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Blake could tell she knew exactly what he had said.

"Oh. Nothing..."

"Your silly." Emma and Isis walked out of the tent.

After lunch they began to dig yet again a few yards away. They ended up with nothing. Not a thing. So they dug more and more. But they came up with sand, sand, and more sand.

Emma stayed up late that night she was sitting at a fold away desk outside of the tent. There was maps, papers, books and two laptops. All trying to figure out where it could be. Then she remembered Wazner...

They never found his tomb...

No wonder they didn't find any of the artifacts...

There weren't any to find!

So that means...

"BLAKE! BLAKE!" Emma called to Blake who was in the tent. Blake came running out of the tent. He looked disheveled he hand a pistol in his hand and he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"What is it? Is it a zombie?" He asked with urgency in his voice.

"Oh... Ah... No... I think I found where the second part of the book is." Emma said blushing a little. She couldn't take her eyes off his perfect abs and strong arms.

"Really? Where do you think it is?" His voice calmed down a bit. He walked closer to where Emma was sitting.

"How much gas to we have?" Emma asked.

"Not very much. Just enough to make it into town. But we can't even do that. It would be suicide. Why do you ask?" Blake said matter factually.

"We'll just have to go back to Cairo to get more."

"Emma are you crazy? We can't do that. I'm sure we can make it to where we need to go. Where is it we need to go?"

"300 miles from here. So we don't have enough gas." Emma said lost in thought. She was trying to figure out how to get into town without turning in to one of them...

"And where is that."

"The Valley of the Kings."


	6. The Family

**Sorry about the change from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person. I didn't realize I did that until now. Sorry again. Comments! Please :) **

Emma could feel ever curve, jump, lurch, and bump that the Jeep made on the sand dunes. When she went on her first dig with the college the movements made her sick. But after like a million more the sick feeling was just a faint memory. Isis was sitting in between Emma and Blake. Emma looked down at her and scratched behind her ear.

The GPS was giving them all of the right directions. (They hoped.) Emma looked down at her maps she had about ten places she thought the tomb could be. _We just have to dig_. She had been thinking ever since they packed up camp and headed for town.

"Holy shit!" Blake said. Emma looked up from her maps, she saw Blake staring out the window. She turned her head to look out her window. There were thousands of those things everywhere. Emma packed up her stuff and set it in the seat behind her. She pulled her red hair in a ponytail. One strand fell to her face. She looked back at Blake and saw that he was staring at her.

"What?" She blushed.

"Nothing" He brushed the loose strand out of her eyes and smiled. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she smiled back at him then turned to face the window. There was no sign of life except the occasional stray dog. They drove through town for about a mile or so. By the time they reached the supermarket they were headed for about fifty zombies were on their tail. Emma heard the crackle of the walkie talkie "Let's go around the block a few times so we'll lose 'um." The driver said to the three other cars.

"So wait… Are we aloud to kill them?" That question had been bugging Emma the whole drive.

"Well of course we have to kill some of them. If we don't then we'll die and we couldn't be able to save anyone." Blake answered truthfully.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So we have enough ammunition right?"

"Uh huh. But we'll have to get more while were in here. It won't last us more than this though." Emma had checked their guns and ammunition they usually bring with them on digs just in case there were wild animals. Surprisingly they have had to use the guns a number of times.

The Jeeps made a U in front of the doors of the grocery store. The zombies would have to climb on top of the cars to get into the store, so they were safe for a while at least. That's why they had a plan. The passengers of each car will get out, but the drivers will stay in. When the people are all in the store and the doors are blocked. Then they'll head to the gas stations, get gas, and come back here and pick us up in the back of the store. Emma smiled out how brilliant she was.

"Okay. I'll get out of the car first. Then you and Isis come." He patted her head and she licked his head.

"Alright," Emma said to Blake then she bent down and whispered to Isis. "It's quiet time now, just be quick. I love you." Isis licked her face. Emma kissed her on the head.

Blake opened the car door and ran to the doors of the store. Emma and Isis ran after him, the other people that were coming with them did too.

Once he got them open everyone rushed inside. Isis stayed at Emma's side the whole time. She began whimpering. Emma looked behind her and saw three zombies coming at the group. "Look out!" She yelled at everyone. But it was too late the zombies jump on the three men closest to them. They were screaming bloody murder. Emma pulled her pistol up and shot a zombie to her right in the head. The zombie dropped flat on the man he was eating. She moved to the next zombie he looked to be about 10 she reluctantly pulled the trigger. Quickly she wiped the image of what the boy could have looked like out of her head and shot the next.

She heard cheering but it was a long ways away. She turned to see where it was coming from and noticed all eye were on her. Blake came up and hugged her "That was amazing." She looked down at the zombies she killed. She suspected they had been a family. One man and a woman in their thirty's and the little boy. His hair used to be blonde but now it's just covered in blood and grime. They all look like they were dipped in a pot of blood. Their clothes were in tatters.

"I could have saved them" Emma said in a low voice.

"You did what you had to do Em." Blake said in a reassuring voice.

Emma snapped out of her sadness and looked at the men that were attacked. "Were you bitten?" She had been doing some searching on the internet and found videos, articles, and blogs. She read they bit you; you will become one of them once the infection sets in (which is pretty fast).

Two of the men shook their heads 'yes'. The other stood and said "No" in Arabic

"Okay the men who have been bitten I want you to go into the bathroom and lock yourselves in make sure there is no way you can get out. We'll be back for you when all of this is over, I promise." Once she finished they said good bye to their friends and walked to the men's bathroom.

"Everyone take a cart and get everything we need. But stay on the lookout; don't let your guard down. Stay in pairs." Blake said to the workers.

Emma was still looking towards the bathroom when Blake touched her arm. She shook her head and looked at him. He gave her a sad smile and grabbed a basket. Emma followed him as he started to walk down an aisle. She kept a look out as he tossed everything he could find in the basket. They started on the second aisle. Emma was on the lookout for anything she found out of the ordinary. Isis started whimpering again. Emma looked down at her and saw that she was looking towards the storeroom in the back.

"Blake I think there's something in there." Emma whispered to Blake.

He turned to face her and see what she was talking about. Isis was still staring in that directing and whimpering quietly. Blake inched toward the door. When he reached it he grabbed the handle and opened the door. Sitting huddled in the corner was a little girl. When she saw Blake she leaped at him. He quickly pulled up his gun and shot her in the head.

"Blake? Blake? Where a block away from the store we'll be there in a few." Said a voice from Blake's walkie talkie.

"Okay let me know when you're at the back door." Blake replied. "They're on their way; everyone head to the back door!" He yelled at the rest of the group. They began to head for the back door.

_That little girl was probably the daughter and sister to that family_, Emma thought sadly. _What have we done!_

"We're outside," the walkie talkie said.

"Be right there." Blake said.

Emma whistled to Isis and opened the back door. The vans were parked in a U again but this time at the back door. Blake and five other people pulled their full baskets toward the cars and started loading up.

Emma and four other people shot any zombie that threatened them. She killed fifteen zombies by the time they finished loading up. When they were done everyone jumped in the cars and they took off.

On the way to The Valley of the Kings it was all Emma could do not to think about the people she just killed instead of save.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought...**


	7. Pray For You

I havent been to church since I don't remember when

Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again

So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do

He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you

Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn

Let the good Lord do His job and you just pray for them

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill

I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to

I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls

I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls

I pray all your dreams never come true

Just know whereever you are honey, I pray for you

I'm really glad I found my way to church

'Cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God for the words

Yeah I'm goin' take the high road

And do what the preacher told me to do

You keep messin' up and I'll keep prayin' for you

I pray your tire blows out at 110

I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill

I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to

I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls

I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls

I pray all your dreams never come true

Just know wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car,

Wherever you are honey, I pray for you.

I pray for you

Emma noticed they were getting close to The Valley so she turned off her IPod. She had been listening to it for hours already. She ready liked the song "Pray For You" by Jaron and the Long Road to Love. Country was her absolute favorite music. She would blast it as loud as she could when she got home from school. She didn't bother anyone because she had her own wing. When anyone needed her they would just call her phone and the music would turn down enough to where she could talk.

Nobody really ever bothered her until around six. By then she was usually done with her homework. She would turn off her radio and go hang out with her god dad in the living room or they would go out and see a movie. When they stayed in on Friday nights they would order pizza and rent movies.

But that all ended on a Thursday night. They watched the news as usual and went to bed. Everything seemed perfectly normal. She woke up early that day with a bad feeling. She didn't really think anything of it. She jumped out of bed and stretched.

Took a shower…

Brushed her teeth…

Brushed and dried her hair…

Picked out one of her new outfits, she always went to the mall or ordered them on line. She always had a month's worth of new clothes. She gave her old ones to friends or charity…

She finished straightening and crimping her hair…

That's when the maid came in…

"Ms. Emma?" The maid said timidly.

Emma turned to look at her. Sarah, that was the maid's name, was in tears and barely looked like she could control herself. There was a police officer standing by the door. "Wha… What is it?" She was already worried by the look on the maids face.

"It's about Sam…"

"What about him?"

"He uhh… died last night in his sleep…" This brought a fresh wave of tears to the maids eyes. She had to sit down on Emma's bed.

"No… No… No! You're wrong he can't!" Emma said as she ran from the room. She had to push the officer who was at the door.

When she got to the door of his room her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't turn the nob. When she finally opened the door she saw men in his room zipping up a black bag. "NO!" Emma yelled at them. "What are you doing? He's not dead! He can't be!"

Emma's then boyfriend showed up. They were going to school together that day. "I heard yelling. What's going o… Oh my God Emma. He reached over and hugged her. She finally started sobbing. He took her to her room and they stayed there until the next morning. It had only been a year since her parents were murdered. For some reason the police thought it was strange that everyone was dying around her. But after they received the autopsy they realized it was from natural causes.

Emma got to keep the house. Sam left everything he had to her so he tripled her fortune and added five more houses to the mix. And since she was sixteen and had money and good grades she didn't have to go to foster care.

That was the worst and best two years of Emma's life.

**Sorry the song doesn't match the story but I like the song :)… Boring chapter I know but the next involves digging lol :) And maybe a little ancient surprise… Review! Tell me what you think! Please :( lol :)**


End file.
